damaliasfandomcom-20200214-history
Valeric (Language)
The Valeric Language is a Language spoken in northern Damalias. It is the national language of 4 nations and is spoken in minorities in others. Dialects There are 6 Valeric Dialects, all of which still are spoken except Old Valeric. These dialects are for the most part largely understood between the dialects. The Dialects are also all spoken in the GVS except Centelan which is spoken only in the Centelan Islands. Old Valeric Old Valeric is the oldest dialect and was spoken until the 5th century BC until they came into contact more peacefully with other nations. This dialect was spoken majorly in the Smaller Tribes, as they did not have a need for diplomacy on the large part and only used it to communicate with each other in the tribe. It is however still used in religious ceremonies and is known by most people in the Grand Valerius States as the Language of the Gods. Middle Valeric Middle Valeric was adopted by the Large Federations that formed in the GVS during the 2nd Century BC-15th century and was used to allow diplomacy between the tribes. It was able to also be written on paper rather then just the rune stones of the former dialect of Old Valeric, allowing it to be used much more efficiently. However it is still spoke in the Southern Parts of the Grand Valerius States. It is also would split into two sepereate Dialects prior to the foundation of the first kingdoms. Which were Old Middle Valeric, from the 2nd Century BC to the 8th Century, and Late Middle Valeric which was from the 8th Century to the present. High Valeric High Valeric was the language of the Rulers and Priests of the Valeric Federations, and was spoken for the largest duration of the many Valeric Nations that had formed in the 18th Century. It was as such was the most encountered language by the outsiders of the Valeric Nations during this time. It is still spoken mostly in the Islands of the GVS excluding Arziovilla. Much of the modern language is based upon High Valeric with minor tweaks here and there to create what is New Valeric. Arziovillan Valeric Arziovillan Valeric was a newer dialect first seen in the early 19th century and was spoken by the Inhabidents in the Arziovilla region, as such it was much more formal as Arziovilla is a Holy Site for the Valeric Religion and as such replaced High Valeric as the Official Dialect of Diplomacy. It is still spoken in large parts all across the GVS. Arziovilan Valeric is also known as Island Valeric due to its location in the Arziovillan Archipelago. New Valeric New Valeric is the newest Dialect created to replace the aging rune system by standardizing Latin Letters and as such was first created in the 20th Century due to the Diplomatic needs. This is the most spoken of the Dialects due to its creation as the Official dialect of it and is known as the Standard Dialect and is what known to outsiders as the Valeric Language. Centelan Centelan is a Dialect only spoken in the Centelan Archipelago and is spoken only in Centela and is considered its own language however being closely related to the Valeric Language. Its only diffrence is that it had been using the Latin Alphabet since the late 18th Century. Alphabet There are 2 alphabets in the Valeric Language the Runic Alphabet and the Latin alphabet both of which are still in use today. Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Languages